


Broken Ribs (cause I can't think of an actual name)

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, badthingshappenbingo, broken ribs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: His scream pierces your ears along with  the deafening sound of breaking bone. Shit. Steel glances over to make sure he is still alive before turning his attention back to the fight. “Get him out of here! I can handle this.”





	Broken Ribs (cause I can't think of an actual name)

His scream pierces your ears along with  the deafening sound of breaking bone. Shit. Steel glances over to make sure he is still alive before turning his attention back to the fight. “Get him out of here! I can handle this.” **  
**

Shit. Shit. Shit. He can’t. He needs back up. You rush to Ortega’s side. He is still conscious but his breathing is strained, his eyes squeezed shut. He’s not getting back up. Shit. He always gets back up.

“Can you stand? We need to get you out of here.”

“No,” he gasps, his voice sounds wrong, his breath rattling, “I can still fight.”

“You fucking idiot! You will only get in the way if you stay here.” You kneel down carefully pulling one of his arms around your shoulder as you wrap one of yours around his waist. A pained gasp. Shit. His ribs are probably broken. W _here the hell are Themmy and Sentinel when you need them? Why did there have to be multiple attacks at the same time?_

“He can’t handle this on his own.” Ortega protests, starting to push out of your grip.

“I fucking know that,” you pull him tighter, he winces in pain, “but we need to get you to safety.” You take most of his weight as you make your way off of the battle field, he is barely able to stand. Steel is keeping the fight away from you. “Once I know you are safe I’ll come back to help Steel. Now stop being a stubborn jackass and lets go.”

“No! We can’t leave Wei here on his own!” Another wince followed by a wet cough. “By the time you come back it will be too late.”

He’s right. You know he’s right. The tides of a fight can change within seconds. “God damn it! You idiot.” You lift you mask slightly to pull him in for a quick kiss before sliding it back on. You set him down in a nearby ally with his back against the wall still too close to the fray for your liking but it will have to do for now. “Stay put. You are in no condition to fight.”

_Oh no… What’s that?_  You glance around quickly. “Steel! Duck!” He listens without hesitation ducking down right as a bullet flies by where his head would have been. You turn your attention momentarily back to Ortega. He is leaning against the wall with his eyes shut pulling in ragged, strained breaths. “I mean it Ricardo. Stay here. Please.” Desperation bleeds though your voice. He opens his eyes to look at you nodding slightly. With that you rush off to help Steel hoping the others will arrive soon.

* * *

“You should have got him out of there by force if necessary! I would have been fine.” Steel is glaring at you arms crossed tight against his chest. The doctors just rushed Ortega into an operating room.

“You’re such a fucking asshole! Do I look like I’m strong enough to have dragged him out of there against his will!” You didn't know that he was hurt that bad. Yes you knew his ribs were probably broken but that’s it. When you returned to his side after the fight he was unconscious. Steel was furious with you. He still is. By the time you got him to the hospital he was in critical condition, mass amounts of internal bleeding and a punctured lung.

“If he dies that’s on you.” He’s lashing out, turning his worry to anger and you are his target.

“Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you? I’ve done nothing to deserve your scorn!” You blink rapidly just barely managing to keep the tears from rolling down your face, turning your attention to Anathema. “Call me when you hear anything. I need to get out of here.”

“Sidestep wait.” They reach out putting a hand on your shoulder.

“No,” you shrug off the hand sending a glare Steels way, “I'm clearly not wanted here. Just call me alright?” With that you turn and walk away.

“Really? You know that he’s worried too right? Why do you always have to antagonize him? He’s not a bad guy.” You can hear the stress in Anathema’s voice. Everyone is on edge. If Steel responds you don’t hear what he says. You rush out of the hospital. You feel like you are going to be sick. Ortega might die and there is nothing you can do about it, so instead you head home to tend to your wounds.

* * *

Anathema calls you a few hours later. If there are no complications Ortega should make a full recovery. You have finished stitching the worst of your wounds. You have quite a bit of practice by now. You grab your flask making sure it’s full before heading out the door. If Steel is still going to be there you are going to need it. Hopefully Anathema and Sentinel will be too so you will be less of a target for his ire.

It takes what feels like an eternity to get back to the hospital worry gnawing at your mind the whole way. What if something happened since Anathema rang? That’s ridiculous. They would let you know. They wouldn’t just leave you in the dark about this… Would  they? It doesn’t matter. You are here now, slowly making your way to Ortega’s room dread building in every step. You don’t know what you are going to find, not really. Will he blame you like Steel does? Will he be awake? Will he still be unconscious? And if he’s not will he want to see you?

When you get to his door you hesitate before slowly sliding it open. Anathema is there. So is Steel. You ignore him as you walk into the room. Ortega’s awake already. Of course he is. “Hey,” he smiles at you, “there you are. I was beginning to think you left me to rot in this place.”

“Of course not.” Your voice breaks as you smile weakly at him, your lower lip trembling, the room starring to blur. “Though maybe I should,” you walk over grabbing his face in your hands and kissing him, there is a spike of irritation from Steel and excitement from Anathema, you ignore them both, “if it would keep you out of danger.” The tears spill over then landing softly on his face.

“Are you crying?” The shock in his voice is genuine. He has never seen you cry before.

“No.” You sniffle quickly wiping the offending tears on your sleeve. It doesn’t work they keep falling from your eyes like a broken damn.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright.” He pulls you into his arms, holding you close. “I’m alright.”

“I  thought you were going to die.” You choke out. You can’t stop the tears now, not when you are wrapped firmly in his arm, your head resting against his chest listening to the steady sound of his heart still beating.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” He keeps holding you tight bringing one hand up to pet your hair comfortingly.

“You have no idea how close you came to dying this time do you? Idiot.” You want to be furious with him, but you can’t. Not when you are so incredibly relieved that he is alright, for now. You know that one day this life will catch up with him like it does with all who walk this path leaving him crippled beyond repair or lost forever to the sweet mercy of death. You will be forced to live with the loss of the man you have come to care so deeply for, that is if your past doesn't catch you first.


End file.
